The Stallion
by autumnleaves1991
Summary: Elizabeth Cullen moves out West to join her brother Matthew and his wife Emma. But, when Matthew is suddenly murdered and Elizabeth taken hostage, she realizes the town of Rose Creek is not as sweet as it appears. With the help of her sister in law Emma the two women go on a journey to find men to save their town, and maybe in the process save themselves. Faraday/OC Vasquez/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.**

 **Hello! I watched the Magnificent Seven this past weekend and loved it but, felt it was missing something. This is my version of how the men of the team came together, and about the women who wormed their way into their hearts.**

 **Prequel**

The new world rolled past the train as Elizabeth Cullen watched from her window. Elizabeth had been on the train for several days already and had many more to go. Matthew Cullen, Elizabeth's brother had written about the rich lands, and goodness of the townspeople, and had begged her to make the trip to join him and his wife Emma. Elizabeth had been living alone for two weeks following the death of her parents, and the bank was planning to come in and seize all their property in the coming week. Elizabeth's father had been into gambling and owed many people money. At twenty-four years old, she was beginning to grow old. Many of her friends had already found husbands and had begun having children.

Elizabeth was not unattractive, quite the opposite. With luscious deep brown curls cascading around her green eyes she had the beauty of an angel. The real unattractiveness lie underneath, and that's why Matthew wished for her to join him out west in the town of Rose Creek. Matthew always called Elizabeth the stallion for her fierce spirit and determination. Due to these traits and the fact Elizabeth could read, write, and think for herself she was considered too good for the men of Boston and remained unwed.

She took a deep breath and watched the dessert land continue to roll on. What would await her in Rose Creek…only time could tell.

 **Chapter One**

Elizabeth had only been in the town of Rose Creek for a week when the ugliness in the town began to turn her head. Not only was the town small but it was overrun by an awful mining owner who had looming eyes that made the skin on her neck crawl. Bogue was his name, and he was pure evil. The town of Rose Creek had once been a peaceful town but with Bogue and his greed for land and gold the town became a cesspool of hired guns, death, and daily threats.

It had gotten to be so bad the townspeople decided to have a meeting in the center of town, the church. Elizabeth sat in the very back row with her brother, and his wife Emma. People took their turn's one at time standing up offering solutions for the Bogue epidemic. There were two sides present, one to leave Rose Creek and the other to stay and take up arms. The arguing was beginning to make her head spin, when suddenly Matthew joined in.

"We can't leave our homes, this is our land. We need to stand up to Bogue and…" The door flung open, and five men with large guns entered the church with their leader walking in last, it was Bogue.

Emma and Elizabeth both reached for Matthew and pulled him back into the seat between them. Bogue took his time looking at the townspeople his eyes landing on Elizabeth and licking his lips in a "provocative" manner. Elizabeth looked away disgusted.

"I understand you people are unsatisfied by the way I am running my town. I hate that you feel that way, and in return I am willing to pay twenty dollars for each pile of dirt you call home."

The people in the room murmured in outrage, their land was worth three times that amount. Bogue was unpleased with the reactions and ordered his men to shoot in the church. In the confusion everyone began to rush out and Bogue ordered his men to burn down the church. Two men who were outside lit torches and walked back into the church to burn it down. Preacher began screaming at them about God's house and in return they beat him, over and over again. Emma and Elizabeth held onto Matthew who was fighting against them to go help the Preacher. When he broke free, Matthew rushed to the man's side and began shouting at Bogue who was walking away. Bogue stopped and turned around, slowly walking towards Matthew, then he lifted his jacket away, grabbed his gun and shot Matthew dead in the street.

Emma rushed to his side, and began screaming his name. Elizabeth was frozen in time, her brother, the only family she had left was gone. Bogue turned to face Elizabeth and spoke,

"It seems like your brother is dead, I guess you need someone to look after you…"Bogue began licking his lips again, "take her to my place" he gestures to his men. The two armed men begun moving towards Elizabeth. At that moment she snapped back into reality and rushed forward grabbing the gun from her brother's holster Elizabeth shot the two men who were ordered to take her. From the sound, Bogue turned to observe the scene. Elizabeth was not going to be taken alive if she could help it. More men surrounded her and the sheriff came forward and placed her in chains.

"COWARD!" Elizabeth shouts at him. "You just let him murder everyone, and you go home and take the money, what kind of sheriff are you?!" It took four men to hold her down, but Elizabeth still kept fighting. Suddenly Bogue grabbed her face roughly. "You will be mine Elizabeth if I have to take you and make you my whore I will. But remember this, you will be mine." Bogue kissed her roughly on the mouth and then slapped her to the ground. The men grabbed her kicking and screaming and took her way. Emma looked on in horror, this could not continue she needed help, and she needed it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.

 **Chapter 2**

Elizabeth was brought to the hotel and pulled up the stairs by the four men. The men in the saloon downstairs watched on as she screamed and continued being dragged. The men pushed open the door to the room and Elizabeth was thrown on the bed, her hands and feet were bound to the four corners, a tight cloth was placed around her mouth to help cut down on her screaming. When the men were convinced she was tied down tight enough they left.

Elizabeth calmed down and began searching for something to help release her from the binds, but there was nothing in sight. Instead she began pulling at the rope hoping to break free but she was bound so tight every time she moved it pulled and would bruise her arms more. In her moment of calm she heard a sound coming from the hallway, spurs and the sound of boots coming closer and closer to the door. The door knob twisted and Elizabeth began to panic.

Bogue walked into the room, "My dear beautiful Elizabeth, all laid out ready and waiting for me, watch the door Harry I don't want anything disturbing my prize and I." he gestures to the man outside the door. Bogue walks into the room and takes off his jacket, bringing a large knife out of the pocket and placing it on the bed side table.

"That looks uncomfortable," he says mocking her, "let me helping you with that."

In her moment of idiocy Elizabeth actually thought he meant to cut the ropes but instead he brings down the large knife and begins cutting her bodice from her body. Elizabeth pulls tighter and tighter at the ropes and tries to scream threw the cloth in her mouth. Suddenly a gunshot rings from the hallway and Bogue rises to his feet as the sound of a body crashing to the floor rings inside the small room. Bogue turns back to Elizabeth and places his hand running down Elizabeth's exposed right breast. "I will come back for you, I will break you my beautiful stallion" he tells her and rushes into the hallway.

Several minutes later the sounds become louder downstairs and the door is swung open to reveal Emma armed to the teeth.

"Oh Lizzy, I am so sorry, we need to get out of here right now!" Emma moves her knife and cuts the ropes and releases Elizabeth. Elizabeth covers her body and rushes into Emma's arms. The two women move into the hallway, and rush down the back stairs. A woman steps out of the shadows, one of the woman of the night from the saloon.

"Please, I can't do this anymore take me with you, I will work hard, and help you I promise. Just don't leave me here to be a play toy for these men anymore." The young woman begged with desperation in her eyes. Elizabeth and Emma both look at each other and nod for the woman to follow them.

Outside is Matthew's friend Teddy with two horses, and together Emma and Elizabeth mount them, Elizabeth then pulls the young woman up behind her and they tear off into the night. The cries of men in the Saloon become whispers in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Magnificent Seven.**

 **Hello! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I am editing my chapters one by one, and then posting. I hope to have the whole story up by Sunday.** **J**

 **Chapter 3**

They had been riding for hours, without a break. When they finally stopped for the night, the women were exhausted. The three of them moved towards a tree and leaned against it. Teddy moved towards them tying the horses to the tree so they wouldn't run off during the night.

"You ladies just rest, I will go and gather some firewood. There is a creek over yonder if you need to wash your face, or drink some water." Teddy said moving towards some logs on the other side of the bend.

"Well," Elizabeth said standing up, "I think rinsing that filth from me, sounds like a great idea."

"Wait," Emma moves to her knapsack and pulls a worn dress from it, "I know it's not as nice as your fancy Boston dress but I thought you might want to change."

Elizabeth looks down at her hands, still holding the front of her dress together, and the memories filter back. Tonight she was almost raped. In a haste Elizabeth grabs the dress mutters a quick thanks, and moves towards the creek.

When she reaches the water Elizabeth pulls the rest of her dress from her body, and submerges herself into the cool water. The sun had begun to set on the horizon and she could still see two feet in front of her so she began to wash. Elizabeth scrubbed and scrubbed but she could still feel his hands all over her. The feeling of his breath on her face, the softness of his hands, which never had to work a day in their life running down her bare chest. That's when the sobs came. Elizabeth sobbed for Rose Creek, the town she had begun to call home. She sobbed for her body which had been tainted that night in the hotel, and most of all she sobbed for Matthew her brother. Elizabeth thought back to the moment in the street when Bogue shot her brother. She never even got to say goodbye.

The town of Rose Creek was not what it had appeared when she first traveled there. When she arrived Elizabeth thought that there would be new opportunities and a chance to find herself a place in the world. Instead, she was broken, and alone.

Emma approached the creek slowly as to not scare Elizabeth. She could hear Elizabeth's sobs and coughed loudly. Elizabeth quickly turned and gasped. So much for not scaring her, Emma thought.

"Hey…uhmm let's get you out of there, and you can warm up by the fire and get something to eat. Does that sound ok?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Elizabeth replies turning to wipe her eyes and get out of the water.

"Ok, I will meet you over by the campsite alright?" Emma asks.

"Ok, be there in a few minutes." Elizabeth emerges from the water and grabs her ruined dress to dry her body with it. Slipping on the new dress, and tightening the bodice Elizabeth turns to follow Emma.

When they both reach the fire, Teddy is talking to the girl they brought with them from the town. Elizabeth sits down next to her and grabs the plate of food Teddy offers her. She turns and looks at the girl from the hotel with new eyes.

The girl could not been more than twenty years old and her body is marred with bruises of all sorts. The makeup they put on to gussy up the girls has long been wiped off. All that's left is a hollow shell of a once vivacious young woman. Elizabeth leans closer to the firelight to see the girl more closely. She has dark black hair, and blue eyes, a rare beauty. The way she is gasping down the food makes Elizabeth believe she has not been properly fed in a long time.

"So," Elizabeth starts slowly, "What's your name?"

The girl takes a moment to swallow the food, and turns to the strangers sitting around her. "My name is Autumn." She tells them. "I was taken when I was fourteen from my home, my father…he sold me to pay off his debt. I was taken to the pleasure house and taught how to pleasure men. I have not been free of Bogue's men since I left there at fifteen. This is the first time I have thought to escape but….when I saw you leave I knew I had to get away from there. Those men they treat me horribly, they fuck me and then leave. They don't even pay, since I am one of Bogue's whores. I can't do it anymore" Autumn pulls her legs to her chest and sobs. Teddy removes his jacket and places it around her shoulders.

Emma and Elizabeth look at each other in pity. What a terrible life this girl has had to endure.

"Autumn," Emma begins, looking at Elizabeth for support, "you don't ever have to go back there if you don't want to. You can stay with us and travel and see the world. But I will tell you, we are going back to Rose Creek…."

"What?" Elizabeth cuts her off.

"We have to find men who will help us regain the town and get rid of Bogue and his men once and for all. I will not allow Matthew to die in vain." Emma tells the women firmly.

"Ok, so where are we going to find these men?" Elizabeth questions.

"We are going to go town by town, looking for the best of the best to come to our aid." Emma says proudly.

Elizabeth and Autumn look at Emma doubtfully but shrug and accept the plan, nothing better coming to mind. Emma decides that they should assign watch shifts in case someone follows them and not being able to think of sleep Elizabeth volunteers. Emma passes over the rifle, hugs Elizabeth and goes to sleep. Elizabeth stands and moves towards the tree, her back pressed against it to help keep her awake. The others move down into their blankets and the world goes dark.

After several hours, Elizabeth wakes up Emma for her shift, and they continue switching throughout the night. In the morning, they are all still alive, and ready to continue on their journey. The group spends three days of stopping at towns and asking for help until their mission begins to feel hopeless.

"We need to keep trying!" Emma shouts, "let's go to this last town, and then we can turn in for the night. I promise. Teddy go to the post office and get the latest news from Rose Creek. Here's some money," she hands him a sack full of coins and her rushes to the post.

The three women enter the town, hats hung low over their heads as to not draw attention. The girls tie up their horses down away from the saloon, and wait for Teddy to return. About fifteen minutes later Teddy came back with news.

"Great news, Bogue has left for three weeks to Sacramento! Some luck at last!" Teddy tells the women.

"That's great Teddy but the way we are going right now, we are not going to find anyone to bring back home to help." Elizabeth shouts dejected from their continued failure.

Just then, guns went off from the saloon, there was a moment of silence and then men came pouring out of the saloon shouting for the sheriff.

The women and Teddy move toward the commotion. The sheriff and the men pull their guns on the door to the saloon as a large black man exits the front door with his hands raised.

"My name is Sam Chisolm, I am a bounty hunter with the state of Kansas, and deputized in seven others. I am here to collect this man for bounty," he pulls a paper from his pocket and hands it to the sheriff, "this is the man I am looking for."

With that the Sheriff and the men back away and turn the body over to Mr. Chisolm. As Sam goes to remove his horse Emma gestures to Teddy to talk to the man.

"Excuse me sir, we are looking for excellent men such as yourself to come and help our town of Rose Creek from a bad man who has taken it over," Teddy tells him.

"Not interested boy..." Sam tells him.

Emma was having none of that, "Sir, we need your help, no one else with help us defeat Bogue. He is murdering innocent people in the street."

Sam stops, looking down at Emma, "You wouldn't be talking about Bartholomew Bogue now would you?" he asks.

"Yes, that is him name. He murdered my husband, and tried to kidnap my sister in law Elizabeth, he is an awful man."

"I'm in." he tells her, "how many men do you got?"

"Well…with you that makes one." Emma tells him.

"Well, I have a few ideas about some more men we could use. Let's go." Sam leads them toward the stables. Elizabeth goes to follow but something catches her eye, two men leading a man towards the railroad tracks with their guns pointed on him. Elizabeth knows she should just ignore them but ignoring her curiosity was never a strength of hers. Elizabeth grabs her gun from the holster and follow the two men, making sure to stay out of sight.

She follows them for several moments until they force the man to turn around. Elizabeth couldn't help the gasp that escapes her lips at the man before her. He is a cowboy through and through, light dusty brown hair, tight jeans with a large silver belt buckle, and two empty holsters at his hips, deep brown eyes, and a smile that made her stomach do flips.

"Now, Faraday go into that mine tunnel so we can kill you." The shorter of the two men snickers.

"You can kill me right now, because there is no way I am going into that mine." The man called Faraday tells the two men. "In fact, before I die how about I show you guys a trick." He tells them pulling out a deck of cards.  
The shorter man is not impressed and raises his gun but the other exclaims he loves magic and wants to see a trick. Elizabeth takes the moment of distraction to move closer, until she notices the man Faraday sees her. Elizabeth raises her hand to her mouth and gestures for him to keep quiet the man smirks and continues with his trick. When the trick is about over, the man pulls a gun from behind and shoots the taller of the two who has lunged forward for the gun.

Elizabeth comes from her hiding spot and shoots the shorter man in the arm, he howls in pain. When he reaches towards his gun Elizabeth shoots his hand.

Faraday gets up, the other man dead on the ground. "Are you alright?" Elizabeth asks him.

"Am I…am I alright? Shouldn't I be asking you that young lady?" he asks.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth huffs and begins walking back towards town. She is tired of men always treating her so fragile, she just shot a man twice for Christ's sake!

"Wait!" Faraday shouts at her retreating backside, he turns from her threatens the smaller of the two men and then takes off after her.

Elizabeth can hear the sound of him running after her, and turns sharply. "What? What is it that you want?" she yells at him.

"Look, I'm sorry it's just not every day a woman comes to help me, and then ends up shooting someone!...What I should have said was thank you. When I saw you in the brush I didn't know what to expect, and it certainly wasn't you being a good shot! Let's start over, what's your name?" he asks her patiently.

"My name is Elizabeth Cullen." She tells him.

"Elizabeth, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, I am Josh Faraday."

"Nice to meet you Joshua." She calls him.

"No, my name is Josh."

"Well, I have decided to call you Joshua." Elizabeth tells him.

"I'll take it," he tells her, "I've been called worse things."

Joshua leads Elizabeth towards the stables where she watches him try to talk to his way into getting his prized stallion back. Just then, Emma, Autumn, Teddy, and Sam ride up and Sam offers to buy the horse for Joshua to work for him. Elizabeth turns away from him, and Joshua turns to say something when she pulls herself up on the horse behind Autumn. Joshua looks at her, noticing she is with the group and readily volunteers. When he is saddled and on his horse again, he rides up next to her.

"How many days have the two of you been riding that horse?" he ask.

"We have been looking for help for six days, so…six days." She tells him.

"That's too long for a horse to have two people, why don't you ride with me?" he asks.

Emma looks back at her and Elizabeth nods her head removing herself from the horse and climbing up behind Joshua.

"Now, that's better isn't it?" he asks her, "Hold on tight we like to go fast."

Elizabeth places her arms around his wide muscled waist and grips tight. She could hear him grunt in satisfaction, and they took off into the desert.

Hours later, they stopped and Sam begin giving instructions. "Alright you, Elizabeth, and Teddy will head to Volcano Springs to find my Cajun friend Goodnight Robicheaux, I will take Emma and Autumn and we will go to the hills to find a Mexican outlaw I think we can use. We will meet up in three days in Comanche Wells." Sam tells Joshua who has his hand resting on Elizabeth's so she won't let him go.

Elizabeth would never admit it out loud but having a man so close should repel her, especially after the moment with Bogue but she felt very comfortable with Joshua's hands wrapped around her own. Elizabeth began to pull away and Joshua turned quickly in the saddle to look at her. At that moment Elizabeth stopped her movement and looked at him.

"It's ok," she whispers to him, Elizabeth could see the quick show of fear in his eyes at her letting him go and maybe he felt something too. Elizabeth adjusted her body, replacing her hands in his own, and placed her head against his back breathing deeply. In response Joshua took a deep breath and relaxed his own body shutting his eyes briefly before he took off for Volcano Springs to find the Cajun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4 – Elizabeth**

Leaving Emma and Autumn was hard but Elizabeth knew if the situation was going to get any better back home she had to continue forward. Joshua and Teddy rode hard until they couldn't any more. The trio set up camp for the night, around a cluster of Joshua trees. Teddy was sent out to look for firewood.

When Joshua and Elizabeth were alone, Elizabeth noticed her pulse quicken as though something was about to happen. She turned quickly to alert Joshua but he was already right behind her. The thing she sensed was him. Elizabeth took a deep shaky breath and let it out slowly.

"You scared me," she told him, "I thought something was sneaking up on the camp."

"It's ok little stallion no one is going to get to you while I'm around." He tells her slipping her into his arms in a reassuring hug. Elizabeth continues breathing deeply absorbing the smell that was distinctly him, whiskey, sweat, and a sweet musk.

"I guess I am a little jumpy after…" she trailed off her eyes looking haunted. Joshua used his hand to push her chin up to look at him.

"What happened? You were here one minute and then your mind went off to somewhere else. What happened in Rose Creek? It seems like more than just your brother being murdered that's got you scared." He tells her.

"Your very perceptive," she tells him looking away stepping out of his touch. "I don't think you would like me as much if you knew what happened to me there." Elizabeth refuses to meet his eyes. Joshua goes to sit and pats the spot next to him in a motion that she should come sit down next to him, which she does albeit reluctantly.

"You can tell me or you don't have to," he says removing his heavy coat and placing it around her thin shoulders.

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and begins to tell him the story, everything. She told him about her brother being murdered, her being kidnapped, even her almost rape at the hands of Bogue. Then she told him the thoughts she had, had since that night. Elizabeth told him that if Bogue ever took her again she would kill herself. She would have no part in his games.

Elizabeth kept her head down while telling her tale, and when she finally looked up she didn't see what she was expecting. Joshua was calm, the redness leaving his cheeks from his previous anger. The twig he had been holding was crushed into dust. Joshua turned to face her completely, "I never want you to think that is an option," he tells her placing his cool hands on her tear stained cheeks, "I don't think I could live in a world where someone as beautiful as you is no longer in it."

Elizabeth's heart began to beat out of her chest, "why would you say that? You barely know me. And now you know that I'm broken goods." She tells him rising to her feet, walking towards the Joshua tree. Joshua stood quickly and followed her turning her around to face him.

"While that may be true, and I know we haven't known each other long. I have seen you. I have seen the brave woman who would try to save me from bandits, the woman who would leave her security to climb on a horse with a man she hardly knew. I know you feel it too. When we touch it's like dynamite, you make me explode. I don't know what this is between us, and I don't want to push you after what you told me. But, I want you to know this, I don't care what happens to me but as long as I am alive you will never go back with that son of a bitch. I will kill him before I ever let that happen. You have my word." Joshua finishes looking at her in his arms.

Elizabeth couldn't help the pull that made them move closer together, she couldn't keep her eyes off his mouth. It was something they both wanted. Closer, and closer until there was almost no space between them. Teddy came barreling through the trees and threw down the logs making the two of them jump apart. Teddy looked between the two noticing he had clearly interrupted something, and tried to apologize but Elizabeth held up her hand silencing him. She turned and got under her blankets, closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Joshua doing the same. Teddy finished lighting the fire, and decided to take the first watch for the night.

 ** _Several Hours Later_**

Elizabeth woke with a rush, the nightmare of Bogue and his wondering hands and mouth plagued her to the core. She raised her head, and noticed that the other two men were fast asleep. Elizabeth knew she would never get back to sleep and decided to take watch of the camp. Grabbing her gun she stood and noticed Joshua's eyes on her.

"Oh Joshua, you scared me again! I thought you were asleep." She whispered harshly to him.

"I woke up when you did, you were shouting. I guess your buddy Teddy over there is a heavy sleeper." He tells her sitting up against a rock.

"Oh..." she looks away embarrassed, "I…well I…was having a nightmare about… him again. I get them all the time now."

"I know, and every time you get them I wake up. We have been traveling together for three days you know." He smirks at her.

"Well, I don't know what to do about it," She tells him.

"Well I have an idea, how about you come over here and sleep next to me, and I can keep an eye on you and the camp for a few hours, and then I'll wake you up and you can do the same for me."

Elizabeth knew it wouldn't be proper to sleep next to a man who was not her husband but the lack of sleep had keeping her up at night and she had not had a good rest in the week since it happened.

"Ok," she tells him grabbing her blanket and knapsack and throwing it down next to his. Elizabeth hands him the rifle and when she sits down he pulls her into his chest. She lays her head down and breaths deeply, feeling safe for the first time in a week. The last thing she feels before the darkness takes her is the feeling of his lips pressing firmly to her head, and she falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5 – Emma & Autumn **

Emma looked at Elizabeth's retreating back, and sent up a small prayer to keep her safe. She turned her attention back to Sam and Autumn, and they rode hard towards the forest.

Several hours later, they reached a small cabin in the middle of the woods. Autumn and Emma were on high guard as the area did not look safe. Sam took off his gun belt and left it on his horse but Emma kept her gun on her for safety. When they entered the cabin it stunk, the smell of mold and dead flesh. Autumn looked around and noticed a dead body sitting in the corner. She gasped loudly and backed away towards the door. Suddenly a rope came out of nowhere and tied her up. Autumn began fighting her way out of it, and a man entered the doorway. Emma trained her gun on him, and Autumn stopped moving, paralyzed by fear from the man with his gun pointed at her.

"Drop your gun," he tells Emma in a heavily accented voice. Mexican if Autumn guessed correctly. She took the moment to observe him. Dark hair, full beard, and mustache, and a very muscular body. Autumn had been with many men, being a whore but this man was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Emma drops her gun to the ground and Sam begins explaining their situation to the man, who still refuses to release Autumn.

"Why should I trust you?" he asks Sam.

"Well, because you can either join us or I can just serve this warrant for you, and take the money. The truth is I would rather have you, you're an amazing marksman, and could really bring something to the team." Sam tells him.

The man looks at Sam and then Emma, till his eyes finally land on Autumn. "What about the chicas?" he asks.

"They are your employers, and I suggest you let her go if you really want to join the team." Sam tells the man gesturing to Autumn.

"I'm in." he tells Sam moving down to remove the rope from Autumn's arms and legs. The man helps Autumn up from the floor. "What is your name senorita?" he asks her.

"Me llamo Autumn," she replies in Spanish shocking the man and the rest of the group.

"Excuse me," the man starts, "but do you speak Spanish?" he asks surprised.

"Yes, fluently, my mother was Spanish, my father was white. She taught me." Autumn tells him, "What's your name?"

"Vasquez, Antonio Vasquez. I would appreciate just Vasquez though."  
Autumn looks thoughtfully at the man, "I will call you Tony" she tells him walking back towards the horses. Vasquez looks at the other two members of the company dumbfounded, Emma just walks past him snickering.

"Women," Sam replies capping him on the shoulder as her follows the two women outside.

Vasquez follows the group outside as they are mounting their horses readying to leave. At that moment Vasquez stops to see Autumn. Her lightly curved body marred with bruises, her pale skin, and dark hair, and those blue eyes. She is looking at him now, wondering what he's staring at. In disgust she throws a shawl around her shoulders to cover the scars and turns away.

"I do not have a horse," Vasquez tells Sam, walking over to Autumn, "May I ride with you senorita?" he asks looking up at her.

"Get on," she tells him, "but if you touch me in any inappropriate way then I will feel free to promptly throw you off my horse, and I mean that Senor." Vasquez looks at her impressed, he hasn't had a woman stand up to him since his own madre.

Vasquez raises his right hand, "I promise senorita I will not touch you in any way that will make you uncomfortable but, just in case my hands may roam how about you sit behind me and I will lead the horse, that way the only hands you need to worry about are your own." Autumn glares down at the man and removes herself from the horse.

When she is ground level, Autumn waits for him to climb up but he doesn't he just continues to stare at her, "What do you want?" she asks him.

Tony moves his hand to the shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders, and moves it down. Autumn breathes deeply as his hands run down the large scar on her right arm, "Your scars are beautiful senorita, you should not hide them," he tells her. Vasquez lifts himself into the saddle and reaches a hand down to Autumn pulling her up behind him.

Autumn places her hands gently on Tony's waist, and they take off after the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6 – Volcano Springs**

By the next morning Elizabeth, Joshua, and Teddy reach Volcano Springs. Their attention is drawn to a horse pen containing two men. One man is fat, and white and obviously has had two much to drink, the other is a calm thin Asian man.

The man who is moderating the gun show address's the two men, "Billy are you ready?" he asks the Asian man who nods, "Frank are you ready?" he asks addressing the other man, who nods. "Ok, on the count of three, one…two….three!"

Both men fire their guns behind each other at a card on the wall. The drunk man's friends erupt in cheers until the man named Billy is declared the winner. Billy approaches a man smoking while lying on the fence line.

"That's bull and you know it, I won fair and square!" the man Frank yells, "Let's do it for real this time." The man's friend urge him to quit but he continues to provoke Billy. Billy shrugs and moves to the middle again.

To the audience's surprise, Billy removes his gun belt and his hat. Leaving himself defenseless with nothing but a pin holding his hair up. The men get into position and Elizabeth turns herself away and tucks herself into Joshua's arms not wanting to see the bloodshed. His arms tighten around her in response.

The middle man steps forward, "Billy are you ready?" the man nods, "Frank are you ready?" the other man nods, "Alright then, one…two…three!" All Elizabeth hears is the sound of one gun shot and she knows the man Billy must be dead. Turning from Joshua, Elizabeth is surprised to find the other man dead on the ground, Billy's hair pin sticking out of his chest. Elizabeth turns back around quickly at the dead man. The man who had been lying on the fence pulls off his hat and makes his rounds to collect the bets from those viewing the spectacle.

"I am not paying nothing, that guy cheated!" one man tells the collector.

"I am so sorry sir, my friend is very drunk and doesn't know what he's saying Mr. Goodnight Robicheaux," he tells the man elbowing his friend hard in the side.

"I am so sorry sir, I have had way too much to drink today." The man begins apologizing profusely.

"That's alright son, you can just pay me double" Goodnight tells them. The man gives him double what he owed him, and walks away like a dog with his tail between his legs.

When Goodnight gets to Joshua and Elizabeth, Joshua confronts him. "Are you Goodnight Robicheaux? We were sent by Sam Chisolm to get you."

Goodnight looks surprised, "Sam sent you, what for?" he asks them.

Elizabeth looks up, "Our town of Rose Creek has been overtaken by a mining man named Bogue, who is killing people in the street, and taking our land. We need men to come in and help, Sam sent us to collect you, to join the team." She tells him.

Goodnight turns to the man Billy who has joined the group, "Well if I go Billy is coming too." He tells them firmly, "Wherever I go he goes too."

Joshua looks at Elizabeth and shrugs, "Welcome to the team gentleman," Joshua tells the two men. The two men gather their horses and join them at the end of town.

"Now, I never did ask," Goodnight begins looking at Elizabeth with suggestive eyes, "Who is this beautiful creature?"

"Her name is Elizabeth." Joshua tells him deadpanned.

"Elizabeth the name of royalty. Well my dear it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he reaches for her hand and places a kiss on the palm.

"Pleasure to meet you to Goodnight." She tells him moving away from him to mount the horse behind Joshua.

"Why don't you give that horse a break and come ride with me for a little while miss?" Goodnight asks her.

Elizabeth stops and turns to him grinning, "I am perfectly happy right where I am but thank you for the offer Goodnight. This horse is a stallion and she is perfectly happy with the two of us on her." And with that she turns back to Joshua who has a hand out to help her a smirk firmly placed on his lips, she matches it with a smile of her own.

"Oh," Goodnight tells them, "you two are together aren't you?" he asks the two of them.

Joshua turns in the saddle to look at Elizabeth who just smiles at him and places her hands around his waist tightly and places her cheek against his back breathing him in.

Joshua turns his horse towards the direction of Comanche Wells and the rest of the group, and takes off into the desert.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven**

 **Chapter 7 – Comanche Wells**

Three days of riding, and the two groups are finally in the same place again. Seeing Emma and Autumn, Elizabeth removes herself from Joshua's horse and into the waiting arms of the two other women. Teddy quickly joins them and they are all relieved that the others are alive.

"Follow me, we are going to find Jack Horne, a skilled tracker. He would be a great asset to the group." Sam tells the group. Teddy and Emma return to their horses. Autumn and Elizabeth choosing to walk next to the two men they have been riding with.

"So what happened? Who is this?" Elizabeth asks her gesturing to Vasquez.

"This is Antonio Vasquez, I call him Tony," she replies grinning up at Tony who rolls his eyes in response.

"Let me guess, you don't like Tony huh?" Joshua asks the man.

"She insists it would appear, I cannot get her to call me anything else." He replies.

"Don't sweat it man, this one," he gestures to Elizabeth with his index finger, "insists on calling me Joshua, I prefer Josh."

"I prefer Vasquez if it's any consolation."

"Women," Joshua replies shaking his head, looking down meeting Elizabeth's death glare, "…are wonderful, especially these ones," Joshua tries to save himself.

Elizabeth nods her head, and continues walking forward with Autumn. The two men follow behind them on the horses. The group approaches a house on a hill. The house is empty and everyone is standing around waiting for the next direction, when two men burst through the bushes.

"We did it! The Prewitt brothers have killed Jack Horne!" the shorter of the two shouts into the air. "We don't need no body all we need is something from his! I got his gun see, see!" he shouts shoving the gun into Elizabeth's face. Joshua slams the gun to the ground.

"Get that thing out of her face, goddammit what if it went off, and you blew her head off?" Joshua shouts at the man. But, the man is too happy about his murder of this Jack Horne fellow to notice.

"What did you do with the body?" Sam asks the two men.

"We smashed his head with a rock, there wasn't much left for even the birds!" the taller of the two shouts.

Suddenly a large man breaks through the bushes screaming about thieves. The two men try to grab their guns but it's too late. The man grabs the smaller one, and pushes him down the hill, and the taller one is thrown to the ground and has his head smashed in. The group on the porch of the house are in shock especially the women.

"They stole my things, knocked me in the head with a rock," the large man says disoriented and trying to collect his things from the two now dead men.

"Mr. Horne," Sam smiles at him, "We would like you join us on a mission to help the people of Rose Creek their town has been overtaken by a mining baron named Bogue who is killing their people and stealing their land…." Sam is cut off by Jack shouting.

"No! NO! NO! I don't do that anymore." He walks away mumbling to himself.

"Well, I guess he's not joining us then." Joshua tells the group. Elizabeth slaps him on the shoulder letting him know it's not the time for comments.

The group sits there quietly and contemplates the next move. Elizabeth begins to hear a sob.

"Shhh," she tells the group around her, "I hear something."

Elizabeth gets up from her spot on the porch and looks around trying to follow the sound, Autumn who has also heard it begins looking as well. What the women find surprise them.

A woman no older than 19 is sitting under the porch naked and crying. The two woman look at each other, and then the men above them.

"Emma, we need you down her," Elizabeth tells her, "the rest of you I need you to turn away. This girl is not… decent at the moment."

The men do as they say, and the three women work together to coax the young woman out from her hiding spot. When they finally get her into the light they notice she is covered in dirt, scratches, and bruises. Emma sends up a prayer for her, and that the animals that did this get their justice. Autumn removes her outer layer of clothes and drapes her shawl around the young woman.

Autumn clears her throat towards the men, who turn around and gasp at the frail creature they have found under the porch. "Is there a creek or some type of water around here we can take her to get washed up?" Autumn asks.

The young woman looks around and notices the two men dead on the ground and shrieks turning into Elizabeth.

"Please don't let them take me! I don't want to go with them again!" she shouts at Elizabeth.

"Are these the men who hurt you?" She asks the girl.

"They purchased me from my tribe several months ago, and have been using me as their own personal slave." She sobs.

The women look at each other and then the girl. For the first time noticing she is darker skinned than them. "What tribe are you from?" Autumn asks.

"I am from the Apache people, my mother was white, and my father Apache. When she died, he could not bear to look to me anymore. These two men came to trade and he traded me to them." She tells the others.

Autumn cannot stand the look Elizabeth is giving her, and walks away from the group. Tears streaming down her face, reminded of her own imprisonment. Elizabeth looks to the group for help. Vasquez steps forward, "We passed a creek about ten minutes that way down the hill, I will go after the senorita. Will one of you guys escort the ladies?" Vasquez asks the group.

Joshua steps forward, "I'll do it."  
Vasquez turns and runs in the direction Autumn went and the women lead the sobbing girl down to the creek remembering to grab some spare clothes from their knapsack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.**

 **This is a very short chapter, just a heads up.**

 **Chapter 8 – Autumn & Antonio **

Autumn knew she had overreacted back at the porch and someone would surely follow her but she never expected it to be Antonio Vasquez. He approached her slowly, and took a seat next to her removing his hat.

"Hey….do you want to talk about what happened back there?" he asks her.

"Her story…her story and mine are very similar."

"What do you mean senorita? Are you saying…" he trails off.

"Are you asking me if I am a whore Tony because, the answer is yes." She tells him.

Tony sits their quietly for a moment, "It's not something you ever wanted was it?" he asks her.

"If you're asking me if having my father sell me to pay his gambling debts, and becoming a slave for men to fuck and then leave is what I wanted with my life you are stupid." She replies dragging her knees to her chest.

Tony knows he screwed up with her, and moves to leave.  
"Do I disgust you know?" she asks looking up at him, "is that why your leaving me?"

"Are you crazy?" he asks.

Tony sits back down immediately picking Autumn up from her seat and placing her in his lap with a gasp as he snakes his arms around her body.

"No. No. No. Senorita…Autumn I do not find you any less beautiful then I found you before. In fact I find your bravery and strength even more attractive. You have had this horrible life, and despite all this, you can smile. I do not know what it is about you but I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." He tells her tilting her head to look at him.

This is no joke, Autumn can sense the sincerity in his eyes. She leans her head closer to him, and touches her lips with his own. The kiss is slow at first but eventually the two of them are lost in one another. Autumn has had many men kiss her, but this is the first that she has wanted to kiss and get lost in for the first time.

"What are you doing to me?" he asks her, placing his forehead against her own, "You have bewitched me woman."

Autumn looks up to see him grinning at her and cannot help the smile that rises to her face.

"I don't think that's true, it's more the other way around." She tells him.

Vasquez leans forward to kiss her again, and he pushes her down to the ground his body hovering over her own. Every moment they spend together Autumn can feel them growing closer. Until he pulls away.

"We need to stop amor, or else I will not be able to control myself. You are just too tempting." He tells her noticing her pout he grins, "you are a woman who deserves to be treated right. Come on." Tony pulls her up from the ground and they return to the others, their hands joined together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.**

 **Chapter 9 – The Creek**

When the women finally reached the creek they instruct Joshua to keep guard but to not look, and as a motivation Elizabeth reaches up and places a quick kiss on his cheek as a thank you. The two women take the girl into the creek and begin helping her bathe. When they are completed the girl is given time to dry and change into the fresh clothes. The women are return to Joshua and Elizabeth takes time to observe the woman.

The girl has a split lip and cut on the side of her head, and visible bruises on her neck. These all paired in comparison to her looks. She had soft honey skin, and dark black hair, and brown eyes. The woman was beautiful. Joshua looks down at Elizabeth and smiles.

"What's your name honey?" Elizabeth asks the girl.

"My name is Akira." She tells them, "I know that this is short notice but I have nowhere else to go and you all have been so kind to me, may I stay with you?"

Emma looks at Elizabeth who nods her head, "of course you can stay with us." Emma tells the girl who hugs her. The two of them leading the way back to the house.

"We will be right there!" Joshua calls after them, Emma turning and nodding at them.

"Joshua what are yo…," Elizabeth began but was cut off by Joshua's lips on hers.

Elizabeth could not help the moan that escaped her lips. Joshua's lips continue their sweet assault on her mouth and she just can't get enough. She runs her hands through the hair on the back of his head, as he runs his tongue over her soft lips begging for entry. Elizabeth opens her mouth to him and the two begin a battle for dominance which he eventually wins.

When they pull away, the two begin panting trying to get the air back into their lungs. Joshua can't help the smile that forms on his mouth and brings her back to him ready to kiss her again. The two can't get enough of one another, and Joshua picks her up from the ground, his mouth never leaving hers. He carries the two to a nearby tree where he slams her back into it, grinding their hips together. Elizabeth is embarrassed by the cries of pleasure she is shouting at him but, not enough to stop.

Suddenly Joshua stops, and places his head on her forehead. The two breathing deeply. Elizabeth relaxes her hands and places them on his shoulders. Joshua looks up at her, adoration in his eyes.

"I want this so bad," he tells her, "I want you Elizabeth but, I need to do this right…"

Elizabeth looks at him confused.

Josh grins, "I don't think you would want me to take you up against a tree in plain sight in the earshot of your sister in law know would you?" Elizabeth quickly understands moving her legs from his waist and sliding back towards the ground. Josh makes a low sound deep in his throat when her body slides down his own. When she is safely on the ground her moves her chin to look up at him.

"I have never thought you more beautiful than in that moment, helping that girl, and I just couldn't wait another moment…. In case Teddy came to interrupt us again." Elizabeth can't help the laugh that escapes her. Joshua looks down smiling giving her lips another quick kiss before grabbing her hand and walking with her back to the others.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews and favorites! I hope this next chapter does not disappoint!** **J**

 **Chapter 10- What's next?**

When the two groups rejoin the others they decide they should continue moving towards their final target Rose Creek. The men accept Akira into the group and she decides to ride with the safest member Sam Chisolm himself. Sam has no problem with the arrangement and they take off into the canyon.

The canyon is deep and narrow and Joshua cannot help the feeling of being followed.

"Stay close to me," Josh whispers to Elizabeth turning to face her, "somethings not right about this place."

Elizabeth nods slowly, tightening her hands around his waist. When they camp for the night, Joshua takes the first watch and stands guard over Elizabeth and the rest of the team. In the morning, the team rises to the sounds of Jack Horne bellowing over the hill at full speed, guns raised.

"Indian! Indian!" he shouts and points over to the approaching Native American. Sam leaves his gun and approaches the man cautiously as to not spook him. Akira who has become quite attached to him follows thinking she might be able to help with translating. Behind her, Autumn and Elizabeth whisper to her, "Stay over here! Akira!"

"Greetings, we come in peace." Sam tells the man in Comanche.

"You speak Comanche?" the man replies in his native tongue.

"Some", Sam replies. Akira peaks out from behind him to observe the man. Compared to Sam, Akira is the size of a child, and both men tower over her. The man has a Mohawk down the middle of his head with red paint painted on the sides and on his face. He is muscular and riding the horse bareback with a dead stag across the top.

"Do you speak English?" Sam asks the man.

"Some." He replies.

Sam tells him in his best Comanche what they are doing, about the town of Rose Creek and the men they are traveling with.

Sam then turns to look down at Akira, "and this little one is Akira, she's new to the group. Akira is Apache, being Native American you both have something in common."

The man dismounts his horse and throws the stag to the ground looking at the men behind Sam. With every movement they clutch their guns tighter to their chests. The native man walks to the stag and cuts out the heart, still warm from the animal. He hands the animal to Sam as a peace offering and gestures for him to take a bite. Sam glances down at Akira who nods at him, and he takes a bite of the bloody sticky heart, handing if off to the man who gestures that he should give it to Akira.

Akira looks at the stranger, takes the heart, and takes a large bite out of the side enjoying, the taste, she hands it to him. Without his eyes leaving hers he bites the section she had just left, and Sam turns to announce to the group that he will be joining them. Sam begins to move back to the group but Akira does not follow. She is too enthralled with the man who will be joining their group. Akira opens her mouth to speak when Elizabeth yells for her.

"Akira are you coming?" Elizabeth ask. Akira regains her composure and turns from the man back to the group helping to clean up the mess. Not noticing the native man is still watching her and smiling.

About thirty minutes later, the group is dining on the stag meat, provided by the stranger who they have come to know as Red Harvest. When they finish they will continue the three day long journey to Rose Creek. The group finishes their meal, and packs up the leave, Elizabeth climbs on behind Joshua and Autumn holds on tight to Vasquez. Sam reaches down to help Akira when she is swept from the ground and placed on the horse with Red Harvest, who holds her tightly in front of him. The women pause to watch her, and make sure she is alright. When Akira does not protest they continue forward onto Rose Creek.

Akira not used to riding without a saddle, squirms on the horse to be more comfortable. From behind Red Harvest grunts with her movements. Akira turns to check on him, "Are you alright?" she asks.

"Stop," he tells her, "stop moving." With one strong arm he pulls the horse to a stop, grabs her around the waist and straightens her on the horse.

Akira gasps in surprise. Red Harvest readjusts them allowing her back to rest against his warm chest, and his arm to remain wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Safe," he tells her, "I will keep you safe."

Akira smiles softly to herself and Elizabeth who has turned to observe them smiles and returns her head to Joshua's.

When they are a few hours ride from Rose Creek the men break, to come up with a plan. Emma draws a blueprint of the town with the help of Elizabeth and Autumn. Sam decides the best course of action would be for him to enter the town and the others to hide at key locations to take out the enemy. Red Harvest would take out their roof gunners, and the others would be down on the ground. Emma would ride into town and keep to the church and when the fighting subsides let the townspeople know it is safe. The other three women Autumn, Akira, and Elizabeth would be tasked with staying out of sight hidden from view.

While Elizabeth did not like this part of the plan she agreed that staying out of view would probably be best because if any of the women were taken the men would be more concerned with keeping them safe than the plan. With the plan in motion the men and women rode the two hour ride to Rose Creek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magnificent Seven.**

 **Chapter 11- Rose Creek**

Elizabeth could not stand the idea of being left behind but at the thought of Joshua being hurt for her pride she could stay put. The women hid near an abandoned mine shaft waiting for Emma to return and collect them once the men took care of business.

"I am so bored." Akira sighed to them.

"Ok, then let's talk about something. What is going on with you and Red Harvest Akira?" Autumn asks the girl.

Akira blushes, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just ride with him on his horse." She says avoiding the question, "What is going on with you and Vasquez?" she shoots back.

Autumn looks away and smiles thinking of Tony.

"And," Akira continues, "You and Joshua, Elizabeth? What is the story there?"  
The girls giggle at the thought of their men. Wait…Elizabeth thinks to herself her man? Is that what she and Joshua are? Are they together?

The girls are so busy giggling and talking they don't notice the six men gathering at the mouth of the mine. Until one of them speaks.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys? A couple of whores lost from the whore house. Oh wait," he stops looking at Elizabeth, "I know this one, she is Bogue's woman that run off. Oh shoot boys we are going to get a big reward for this one."

The women begin to scream but are quickly silenced by a gag placed in their mouths. The men tie them up with rope and begin to escort them back to Rose Creek. Elizabeth went with them calmly and tried to come up with a plan. This was not the plan Sam had envisioned, and Joshua could die because of her. Elizabeth began struggling against the two men holding her, one of the men punched her hard in the jaw and knocked her out. Autumn and Akira looked at each other worry marring their faces at their friend who was now being dragged into town by her arms.

When the women entered the town they were surprised to find it empty except for five men and the sheriff in the middle of the road all of them glaring down one man, Sam Chisolm.

When they were brought closer Autumn looks up to see the worry in Sam's eyes, he quickly masks it up by arrogance.

"What, did your little whores run away?" Sam taunts the men.

"Hey boss! Look what we found hiding in the old mine," he says grabbing Autumn by the hair and pulling her towards the man. "I even found Bogue's woman. So can I get that reward now?" the man asks McCann Bogue's lead enforcer.

McCann walks over to the women and tells the men to drop them to the ground. Autumn sees from the corner of her eye the saloon door swing open and Joshua walk out cocky as ever not noticing the scene. But that look changes when he sees a tied up and unconscious Elizabeth bleeding in the dirt. Josh whips his head around to look at Sam. Sam slowly raises his hand out of view, a gesture for Josh to calm down and remember the plan.

"Well, well, well, little Autumn has returned, missed my big dick didn't you?" McCann asks her slapping her across the face. Autumn feels the bile rise up in her throat. Turning her head away from him she can see Tony fuming in the corner. She keeps her eyes on him, trying to reassure him she's alright when she is grabbed roughly by the hair and pulled to McCann's face.

"I promise I won't disappoint it's been too long. I think I'll give you a taste of what you've been missing," He tells her shoving his tongue in her mouth. Autumn bites down hard on his tongue to draw blood and McCann shouts slapping her to the ground, and kicking her in the stomach.

"Bitch!" he shouts at her. Autumn can't help laughing. McCann moves over her, and kicks her again. Autumn gags for breath, and smiles up at him.

"You're going to die," she tells him.

"We will see who dies first," he tells her pulling out his gun and places it on her forehead.

"On second thought I would much rather watch you die choking on my dick instead." He says pulling the gun away. Autumn lets out a breath she doesn't know she was holding, and turns her head looking at Tony, tears in her eyes.

"Matalo" she whispers to him before passing out.

McCann moves over to Elizabeth, "This whore I didn't even have a chance to enjoy. Don't worry darlin' I will fuck you when Bogue is done with you," he kicks Elizabeth in the stomach and steps over her body.

"Now, now, now, what do I have here? You're new." He tells Akira, running his filthy hands on her face, "I think you and I will have some great fun while the boss has his with this bitch." He tells her gesturing to Elizabeth who begins groaning on the floor regaining consciousness.

McCann reaches back down to her and grabs Elizabeth lifting her from the ground. "Do you think the boss would notice if I messed around with this one before he had his chance." If looks could kill McCann would be dead ten times over.

"Clear the street of these filthy whores, and lock this one," gesturing to Elizabeth, "back in the bed like she was before ready and waiting for the boss. I will come have my fun when you are done. Take the other two back to the whore house." He tells the men who begin moving the girls.

Elizabeth begins fighting and screaming through the binds. "LET ME GO!" she screams kicking the men the best she can.

Joshua and Tony are breaking inside at the image of a screaming Elizabeth. At that moment Autumn regains consciousness and begins fighting the men holding her and cursing at them in Spanish.

"I would not do that if I were you," Sam tells the men, rough handling the girls, "All three of those women are spoken for and I can tell you have pissed off some very dangerous men."

"Mike! Shoot these assholes!" McCann shouts up at his man on the roof. The only reply is Mike's body thrown from the roof and Red Harvest arriving on the top. He takes out another arrow and shoots the man holding Akira's left and then her right arm. Both men fall dead to the ground.

"Shoot them!" McCann shouts and that's all the permission Vasquez and Joshua need. The two men enter the street and begin shooting.

Joshua reaches Elizabeth first and grabs her killing the two men who were holding her. He maneuvers her behind him and back into his corner of the saloon. While reloading he hands her a knife from his pocket and she begins cutting herself free. When she is free, she grabs one of the dead men's guns and stays behind Joshua shooting her way into the saloon.

When Vasquez reaches Autumn he does the same thing immediately moving her down to the ground behind him, handing her his knife. When she is free Autumn stays in place, knowing he wouldn't want her to move and grabs a spare gun and joins the shooting.

Akira on the other hand is grabbed by Jack Horne who pushes her behind a building with one of his own knives to cut her free. When she's free Akira takes a rifle from the ground and begins climbing the roof to join Red Harvest. Red is surprised to see her but relived she is safe from harm until she crouches down and begins taking out snipers from the rooftop.

The battle lasts around ten minutes and when completed no one is left alive besides the seven and the four women. The team regroups and the men, who have grown quite fond of all the ladies begin checking them over.

Josh has a death grip on Elizabeth, and refuses to let her go to Billy who has medic experience.  
"You need to let me check her," Billy tells him.

Elizabeth turns in Joshua's arms and places her hand on his cheek, "It's alright, I will be safe with Billy, you can stay with me," she tells him placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Autumn is next Vasquez," he tells the other man who has Autumn in his lap with his face buried in her hair breathing in her scent.

Vasquez nods albeit reluctantly and Billy motions Elizabeth to sit in the chair to be checked. Joshua stands behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

It is in this moment that Sam notices someone hiding under the porch. "Well, look what we got here boys." Sam whistles. The men kneel down to see the quivering body of the sheriff. Joshua and Vasquez move forward and drag him out before quickly returning to their women.

Sam instructs the sheriff to remove his gun belt, and then his badge. When the sheriff argues about the badge Sam reminds him that he just got impeached.

"Now I want you give Bogue a message from me. Lincoln is president, and I am from Lincoln, Nebraska. My name is Sam Chisolm and I have taken this town and if he wants it back he can drag his lazy, privileged white ass out here and take it. You tell him this. Now, GET!" Sam kicks towards the sheriff who takes off running.

Emma runs out of her hiding spot telling the townspeople that these men have come to help them and to come outside its safe. Slowly the men, women, and children of Rose Creek come out to greet them in most cases, others are not so happy.

"Who gives you the right to go out and get help?!" one man asks Emma.

"Well none of you were going to do it!" she yells back.

"That's my whore!" Daryl from the whore house comes out to the front making a grasp for Autumn who is in Vasquez's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magnificent Seven.**

 **CHAPTER 12 – It's your choice**

 **Previously….**

"That's my whore!" Daryl from the whore house comes out to the front making a grasp for Autumn who is in Vasquez's arms.

The people stand aside letting him through. Before he can reach Autumn, Goodnight, Billy, and Jack all have their guns trained on him. Vasquez kisses the top of her head gently pushing her to stand behind Joshua.  
"What did you just say to her?" Vasquez asks the man slowly, his accent thick with rage.

Daryl takes a deep breath and takes a step back repeating, "That woman is my property she was sold to me fair and square for twenty dollars. I will not lose my investment!"

Vasquez moves his hands behind him, pulling out a worn leather pouch, inside is money, lots of money. "Then I will buy her back from you. Twenty dollars you say? She is worth millions but I will settle for this amount," Vasquez tells him pulling out twenty dollars.

Vasquez turns around and looks at Autumn who is clearly not happy about being sold again, even if it is to the man she cares for. He walks over to her and hands her the money.

"Buy yourself free from him," he tells her.

Autumn takes the cash from his hand slowly, and walks down the steps of the building and handing Daryl the twenty dollars. When he tries to object all seven men pull their guns on him urging him to take the money and forget about ever owning her again. Daryl quickly takes the money and retreats back into the crowd. Autumn finally free runs back up the stairs and into Vasquez's arms where she stays.

Sam steps forward, "Now we are here to help you people, but we need your help too. We have seven days until Bogue returns." When Emma turns to object Sam continues, "three days for the news to reach Bogue, one day for him to plan, and three days for him to return. That's seven days."

The crowd around them begin to panic. "Now if you want to leave I understand, but you need to get out tomorrow. Any man that stays will be trained to fight and will be expected to help. You have tonight to decide." And with that Sam, the six other men, and the four woman leave the sheriff's office and move towards the Saloon to get lodging for the night.

Due to the deaths of Bogue's hired guns there is plenty of room in the hotel for the night, and every man gets his own room. Joshua carries Elizabeth up the stairs and into his room and goes to fetch Billy to finish checking her over.

"Well she got very lucky, I don't think she has any cracked ribs. She will just be in some pain for a while I gave her some pain medication and she's resting now. She will need someone to look after her tonight in case something is wrong with her head." Billy tells him. Josh thanks him.

When he enters the room and closes the door he is consumed by grief, he could have lost her today. Elizabeth could have died today and he wasn't there to protect her like he promised, he failed her. Elizabeth sensing someone was there, opens her eyes to a sight she will always remember. Joshua on his knees holding her hand in his own and openly crying. She was in so much pain watching his like this she sits up in bed and he raises to his feet immediately.

The two of them begin to talk at the same time.

"You first," she tells him nodding to him.

"I am so sorry honey. I promised that I would protect you and today I failed." Elizabeth tries to stop him telling him it's not his fault but he continues, "I don't know what I would have done today if you died. I would have never forgiven myself. Elizabeth….I have grown to care for you, deeply…I think, no I know I love you. If you had died today Elizabeth so would I."

Elizabeth is speechless. Until her face breaks into the largest smile and tears start pouring out of her eyes. "Whoa what's going on?" Joshua asks shocked by her response.

"They are happy tears," she shakily replies, "I love you too Joshua. You have blown your way into my life and broken down all my walls. After what happened with…that man. I wasn't sure I would ever be able to love any man. God, you are everything to me, and I could not live in a world without you." Elizabeth throws her arms around him pulling him to her mouth and kissing him as though her life depended on it.

When the two of them were fully spent on each other's lips, Joshua carries Elizabeth down the stairs and to the dining room with the others. Emma can tell something is going on between the two of them but she just smiles and keeps it to herself.

The group order their food, and wait. This is the last moment of peace they would have for a while. Tomorrow they would find out how many guns they will have, and if the fight is even possible for them to win. Drinks and stories are shared around the table. At one point even some of the ladies of the night join in, offering themselves to the lonely men. Autumn looks on with sympathy knowing this could have been her if not for the man sitting beside her holding her hand under the table.

"How about you cowboy?" Priscilla one of the woman asks Vasquez.

Tony looks down at Autumn, instead of looking at Tony, she looks up at Priscilla. The two meet eyes and Priscilla knows she is in deep trouble with the feisty woman. Autumn stands and the two square off, Tony looking between the two women. The others at the table are silent watching the exchange. Out of the corner of her eye Autumn notices Akira and Elizabeth go to stand behind her, them letting her know they have her back.

Autumn looks down at Vasquez again, seeing the pride in his eyes.

"I think your services are not required here Priscilla." Autumn tells the woman.

Priscilla slowly backs away from the table, and towards the stairs the three women following close behind her. Intimidating Priscilla was not just their game, they wanted all the women in the bar to know that these three gentlemen, Joshua, Tony, and Red were not to be messed with. When Priscilla reachs the end of the stairs she quickly turns lifts her skirts and runs up the stairs. Autumn turns around and grins at the other two women who nod back to her with grins of their own.

The three women return to the table, and Akira notices Red Harvest leaving the hotel for the outside. She quickly gets up and follows him out. When outside Akira is unable to see him and makes to walk around the building. When she reaches the back side Akira is pushed roughly into the back wall and Red Harvest is in front of her with a knife to her face. Akira gasps.

"What are you doing?" she asks him out of breath.

"I thought you…I thought you was someone else," he tells her slowly lowering the knife but not moving away. In fact he moves closer as to pin her to the wall.

"Red…" she begins but is cut off by his hand gently covering her mouth silencing her.

"Are you…ok?" he asks her struggling with his English.

"Yes, I am fine. A little shaken up but no harm." She tells him, gently moving his hand off her mouth.

"I fear for you today." He tells her touching her cheek.

"I fear for myself today," she moves her hand to his own, "why did you fear for me Red?" she asks, closing her eyes as his thumb caresses her cheek.

It's been so long since Akira was treated with such tenderness that a tear slips out of her right eye onto his hand. Red noticing this moves so both hands are cupping her face. Akira opens her eyes to see the man in front of her. Not a savage as Indian men are usually called but a man.

"I care for you," he tells her moving his forehead to her own. The two stay like this for several minutes wrapped up in their own little world.

"I…care for you too." She tells him. Red Harvest looks into the eyes of the Apache woman who has stolen his heart, and kisses her.

Akira who has long been without passion or love moves right with him. His hands moves from her face to her waist and lifts her against the wall, her legs coming to wrap around his waist.

The two kiss as though the world would stop spinning if they stopped. After several minutes the two pull away to breath. Red's forehead coming down to meet her own, their breathing in synch with one another.

"That was…," she starts but is cut off again.

"ʉ kamakʉtʉ̆ nʉ" he tells her, his eyes closed head down.

"What does that mean?" she asks.

He looks up at her, "I love you." He tells her.

Akira is shocked for a moment, then smiles, "'sil n'zhoo'" she tells him back.

Although he does not speak the language he smiles because he knows she loves him back.

"We should probably head back inside," she tells him moving her legs from his waist and sinking back to the floor. Akira being a whole head shorter than him looks up to see his smile radiating back at her.

"Happy," he tells her, "you make me happy."

Akira blushes, as he grabs her hand to lead them back inside the building.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.

 **Chapter 13 - Family**

When it is time to go to sleep the unattached of the men retire to their rooms. The other three stay in the room soaking up the silence.

Elizabeth begins to stand, "Well, I am exhausted. Are you coming?" she asks Joshua motioning towards the stairs.

"Darlin' I don't think that's the best idea, if you plan on remaining…" he trails off allowing her to finish the thought. Elizabeth sits back down dejected knowing there is no way she will be able to sleep without Joshua next to her.

"That does present an issue." Elizabeth tells him.

"I have an idea," Joshua stands up quickly running out the door.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth calls after him.

Akira and Red Harvest stand and say their goodbyes kissing each other passionately in the doorway of the saloon. Red not being used to a hotel has decided to sleep outside under the stars. The two depart and Akira bids the others goodnight and retires upstairs.

Autumn, in the same situation as Elizabeth knows that without Tony she won't be able to sleep a wink. The two women look at each other and let out a big sigh.

Suddenly, Joshua comes running inside and drops to Vasquez's side to whisper in his ear. Vasquez hearing the news looks to Autumn and smiles, nodding his head.

"What are you two planning?" Autumn asks the two men.

"Come with us," Joshua tells them grabbing Elizabeth's hand and leading her outside. Tony doing the same with Autumn.

Joshua leads the group down the street to the burned church where a lone candle burns in the front. Preacher is waiting looking from the men to the two women.

"What are we doing here Joshua?" Elizabeth asks suspecting something.

"Well," he starts looking to Tony, "we know that we can't let you out of our sights and you can't sleep without us there. So there seems like only one solution." Joshua drops to one knee looking up at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Cullen, I may be dead in six days from now but, I love you and I want to marry you and spend my life with you, no matter how long that may be. Will you marry me?" Joshua asks her. Elizabeth is speechless, he has a habit of doing that to her.

Autumn opens her mouth in shock and quickly turns to Tony who she also notices is standing on one knee.

"Autumn," he starts, "I know we haven't been together long, but I knew you were the one when I captured you at the house and you sassed me back….I love you senorita, te amo, I cannot imagine one more minute sleeping alone without you. Will you marry me?"

The two women are silent looking at the two men on their knees begging them to marry them. The girls look at each other, and decide immediately.

"YES!" the two women shout at the same time dropping themselves into the men's awaiting arms.

"Well it looks like we are having two weddings tonight" the preacher says clapping his hands together.

The two girls laugh and wipe their tears, and the two couples rise to stand before the preacher.

"Do you Joshua Faraday and Antonio Vasquez take Elizabeth Cullen and Autumn Hart to be your lovely wedded wives, to have and to hold, in sickness, and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Joshua tells Elizabeth.

"I do," Tony tells Autumn.

"And Autumn Hart and Elizabeth Cullen do you take Antonio Vasquez and Joshua Faraday to be your lovely wedded husbands, to have and to hold, in sickness, and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Autumn tells Tony.

"I do," Elizabeth tells Joshua.

"Then by the holy spirit invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife," Preacher tells Joshua and Elizabeth, "and you man and wife" he tells Tony and Autumn. "You may now kiss the brides."

The two men kiss their wives and cheers erupt from the back of the church, Emma and the other men are there and come over to congratulate the newlyweds.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth asks them.

"Red saw you leave, and came to get me. I felt like we should all be there we are your family after all." Akira tells her.

"Oh Elizabeth," Emma moves to Elizabeth gathering her in a hug, "Matthew would be so proud of you, and I think he would love you too Joshua! Welcome to the family!" Emma declares embracing them both.

When the congratulations are over, the two grooms carry their women back to the hotel and up the stairs to their respective rooms to consummate the marriages.

The only sounds from those rooms that night are sighs and screams of pleasure, as the two newly married couples make their love official.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.**

 **Chapter 14 Preparing for War**

The next morning finds most of the town packing wagons full of their belongings and leaving. The men are sitting outside the sheriff's office watching the townspeople flee for their lives.

"Well, this is not good." Josh tells the men. The others murmur their agreements.

"So, how was the wedding night boys?" Goodnight asks, changing the subject.

"It was….not something I want to be talking with you about Goodnight," Josh tells him laughing.

"Speaking of our wives," Vasquez tells him, "Where are they? Autumn said she was going to see Emma this morning, and never came back. I am starting to worry."

"Yeah, Lizzy said the same thing," Josh tells him.

Suddenly, the townspeople stop and look down the street. Emma, Elizabeth, Autumn, and Akira are leading the townspeople with guns towards the men. They stop outside of the sheriff's office.

"We got your army right here," Emma tells the men.

"This is the army?" Sam says looking doubtful, "Well, alright let's get to work."

The men jump up and begin breaking the group down into skills, a small group of men go with Billy to work on knife skills, while the rest follow goodnight to a makeshift target field.

It becomes apparent after sometime that the men could not shoot the broad side of a barn.

"Well this is hopeless," Josh tells Vasquez looking at the men, the two leaning up against a hay cart while Goodnight gives the men a pep talk.

Suddenly, several shots shoot the target with expert aim, the men turn suddenly fearing its Bogue's men with retaliation. They are surprised to see two women walking towards them shooting the targets, and not missing a single shot. The two women plant their feet and continue shooting until their out of ammo.

Goodnight whistles, and gestures to the women, "Now that! Is how you shoot!" he tells the men.

Elizabeth and Autumn put there smoking guns on their left shoulders grinning from ear to ear, at the men.  
"Call that motivation gentlemen, us women are better shots than you," Elizabeth tells the men. The two women turn to their husbands behind them, blow them a kiss, and walk away back towards the town. The two men with their mouths open watch after their wives as they walk away.

"Holy shit!" Josh tells Vasquez, "remind me never to make my wife mad," he says laughing.

"I will if you remind me! Holy hell our wives are incredible shots! We are some lucky men!" Vasquez tells him.

The two men ditch the training, and run after the women dropping their guns to the ground, swinging them into their arms and running towards the hotel. The women laughing the whole way.

The training and preparation continues for the next several days, in preparation for the upcoming battle. Akira becomes moody because Red has been out to scout for Bogue and return with their estimated time of arrival.

A day before the seventh, Red returns telling Sam that Bogue will be there by Dawn. When he has delivered his news, Red goes in search of Akira. He finds her upstairs in her room at the hotel making arrows for him.

When Red enters, Akira lunges for him, falling into his arms. "I missed you so much!" she tells him crying into his chest.

"No tears," he tells her, "I have something for you. In my culture we have large ceremonies to join two people, but since you are not Comanche, I want to do something small. We will exchange gifts, say vows, and then be man and wife. If that is what you want. I want you to be my wife." Red tells her.

"Oh my," Akira tells him, "she looks around the room and notices the battle arrow she has created just for him, using black and red, "this is my gift to you." She tells him, "I will be your wife but, I will be your only wife," she tells him.

Red nods in agreement, handing her a beautiful necklace made from one of his arrowheads. "Now we make the pact," he tells her.

"Red Harvest promises to love you, and take care of you, till we both die." He tells her.

"I Akira Ethelbah promise to love and cherish you until the day we both die. I will cook for you and clean for you, and tend to your wounds until we depart this earth together." She tells him.

Red Harvest pushes his chest out in pride and kisses her gently on the lips. "We are now man and wife," he tells her.

Akira turns from him, and pushes the arrows to the floor, and pulls him down to meet her on the bed. The two consummating their union with their bodies.

Authors Note: I looked online about Comanche wedding ceremonies and I read about the exchanging of gifts. J


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.**

 **Hello! I promised my goal was to finish this story by tonight, and I think I am going to do that! Thank you for hanging in there with me. I have about two more chapters to edit and then the epilogue!** **J** **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15 - The Promise**

The next morning the team gathers downstairs in the saloon for some breakfast. No one speaks. Goodnight has run off in the middle of the night, and they are down one man. Emma has decided to take his place and joins the group.

The three women and their husbands sit in silence. Thinking about the upcoming battle and sending up prayers that they live through it.

Joshua sighs deeply, looking at his wife, "Elizabeth," he starts, the rest of the group looking at them, "I want you down in the cellar with the women and children" he tells her.

"No! No! No! I am not going to let you fight this madman without me!" she yells at him.

"Goddammit Elizabeth I need to know you are safe! If you're out there I am going to be thinking about you the whole time, and I need to be focused!"

"I agree," Vasquez tells Autumn.

"I do as well," Red tells Akira.

The women look at each other shocked.

"What are you saying," Autumn asks him, "We are some of the best shots you have, you need us in this fight!" she says standing up.

"No!" Tony shouts at her, rising to his feet, above her, "I need you alive!"

Autumn slowly sinks back in her chair contemplating his words.

"Alright," Elizabeth says slowly, "We will go down and help the women and children."

Akira and Autumn nod slowly looking down. Elizabeth stands, followed by the other women and leave the saloon. The women clearly pissed off.

"Goddammit," Josh tells the other men, who nod in agreement, "we may die today, I can't die knowing she is pissed at me." Joshua stands running out the door after his wife. The other two men groan and follow .

"Elizabeth!" Joshua yells keeping up with her fast pace. The other two close on his heels.

"Elizabeth! Goddammit, will you stop?" he begs her.

Elizabeth stops and swings around, "What?!" she asks him, "I know it's reckless of us, and we are only weak women we would be no help!" she says yelling at him.

The other two women stand behind her glaring at their husbands.

"Honey, I love you," he sighs loudly, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you" he tells her wrapping his arms around her body.

"So what," she asks breaking free of his hold, "I am supposed to just sit underground and wait for you to die!?"

"No!" he replies looking at her desperately, "you are supposed to be safe till I can come get you. Lizzy…" he begs.

Elizabeth's shoulders fall in defeat and she knows she has lost this battle.

"Lizzy…I know you love me, you all love us," he motions to the other girls, "but we need you safe or none of us will be, please you have to understand that."

The girls look to Elizabeth for leadership, and she falls into Joshua's arms.

"I love you Joshua, and if you die I will find a witch doctor to bring you back to life so I can kill you myself! Do you understand me?" she yells at him.

"Yes honey." He tells her wrapping her small frame into his arms.

The other women follow suit and fold their husbands in their arms. Knowing this could be the last time they hug them back.

"Women and children," Sam calls, "It's time to go."

The girls break away from their men and with one final kiss, they follow Sam into the shelter of the general store and away from the love of their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.

LAST CHAPTER! Next will be the epilogue!

 **Chapter 16 – The battle for Rose Creek**

It's been about forty-five minutes since the women were lowered below ground when the floor shakes with the sound of dynamite. The babies are crying as the mothers desperately try to soothe them. The youngest of the children cry into their mother's skirts, and the mothers pray for their husbands to come out alive.

Elizabeth is worried sick to her stomach about Joshua, the same for the other two. The gunshots ring out high above them and they can't help but think those shots are being aimed at their men.

"This makes me sick," Autumn tells the other two lowering her head to Elizabeth's shoulder, "Any of those bullets could be them."

"Don't think like that," Autumn says thinking the same thing, "they are the best shots in the West and they are going to survive this," she tells her doubting her own words.

After about twenty minutes a barrage of bullets ring out from above and the dust from above shakes to the ground and coats the women and children.

"That's not rifles we hear," Autumn says haunted by the sound of the machine gun.

"Do you smell that?" Akira asks the women.

The women begin to panic as the smell of smoke permeates the room. There had to be a fire going on above, and the room was locked from the outside. They had no way out.

"Shit! We have got to get out of her," Elizabeth tells them rushing towards the door, trying to push her way through it.

Suddenly the door above them is lifted and Sam is calling for them to run, they needed to get far away from her. Bogue had brought an automatic weapon a Gatling gun, which was currently being reloaded.

When Elizabeth emerges she sees Joshua running towards her, a gunshot wound in his abdomen spurting blood from his side. The women and children began running for the fields to escape the gunfire. Instead of embracing him, Elizabeth runs towards a fire and grabs a poker.

"What are you doing?!" he shouts at her, "Get the hell out of here!"

"I am so sorry!" Elizabeth begs him before placing the tip to his skin cauterizing the wound.

Joshua screams in pain holding tight to her arm, leaving a bruise. The smell of burnt flesh was enough to make Elizabeth vomit but she knew it would have to work for now. Eventually he would need further care if he was to live but this would have to do.

"I am not leaving you!" she yells at him.

"I am not going to make it through this!" he tells her, "you need to get out of here! SAM! Get her out of here!" Joshua grabs her face giving her a rough kiss and pushes her toward Sam who pulls her towards the field where Akira is waiting.

Josh looks on hopelessly at his wife who is screaming his name, and shoots at the approaching men trying to take them down before they can reach the women and children.

"JOSHUA!" Elizabeth screams, falling into Akira's arms.

"Get her away! Where the hell is Autumn?" Sam asks.

"She ran off!" she tells him trying to pull a wailing Elizabeth from the scene.

In the confusion Elizabeth steps down on Akira's foot and elbows her in the face taking off full speed in the direction Joshua went, hearing Sam's voice yelling after her. Dead ahead is Joshua riding full speed toward the Gatling gun. Elizabeth grabs a horse and a gun and follows shooting the men following behind him. Elizabeth shoots down as many men as she can, and behind her Billy and Goodnight keep shooting from the bell tower of the church, giving them cover.

When they reach the gun Elizabeth slides off her horse and stands between the men and Joshua who is trying to push her out of the way.

"GO!" he screams pushing her, "Get out of here!"

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!" she shouts firmly standing her ground.

Elizabeth does not budge and turns to the men. "If you're going to shoot him, you might as well kill me too."

"Shit, isn't that the girl the boss wants?" one of the men asks pointing at her.

Elizabeth notices movement, behind the men is someone with a gun. Two guns, and several more appear in the tall grass, suddenly there is one gun for everyman in front of them. All at once they aim and fire, killing the men. Autumn appears out of the bushes and gives her a thumbs up. Elizabeth falls to her knees and Joshua follows her pulling her into his arms.

"That was the stupidest damn thing you have ever done! What if they had shot you? Would you have really made me watch you die?" he asks her, "What if they weren't there?"

"I ask you the same question." She looks him in the eye and he knows he has lost this argument.

The two embrace and stand turning to the others. From the side they see Bogue and two men riding full speed towards the town.

Joshua pulls Elizabeth with him and when they are out of range he blows the dynamite he was carrying and destroys the Gatling machine.

When they arrive back in the town Emma and Sam are embracing each other in a hug. Letting the group know that Bogue is dead. Autumn runs toward the church where her husband was fighting and lets out a frustrated scream at not being able to find him. Hearing his wife's call Vasquez removes himself from his hiding spot and embraces her, careful to avoid his left arm which is shot to hell and bleeding.

Elizabeth walks around the church, and sees the bodies of Billy and Goodnight who died in the fighting, she silently sends up a prayer for their souls.

The women and children who fled return several minutes later, to find that most of the townsmen are gone and only a handful have survived. The seven pray over the loss of Goodnight, Billy, and Jack Horne who died saving Teddy from Bogue's Comanche assassin who was later killed by Red Harvest.

When the celebrating is over, the dead are collected and buried. It takes them all four days to dig all the graves, and the three men of the seven who sacrificed their lives were given a funeral of honor. When all was said and done, the remaining four and their women sat together in the saloon giving a farewell drink to their friends.

Tony has his arm wrapped in a sling, and Joshua is recovering from his bullet wound that the local doctor removed several days before. He was lucky no major organs were hit.

"So, what's next?" Sam asks the team.

"We are on our way to Mexico, since I am still an outlaw here, they will never stop hunting me here. We need to flee the country." Vasquez tells the group holding Autumn close to his side.

"We are going to live off the land, and become our own tribe together. I have heard of a group of Nomads in the White Mountains and we will see about joining them." Akira tells them.

"We," Joshua begins looking to Elizabeth, "are going to stay here for a while, maybe settle down on a little piece of land."

The two of them smile to one another, keeping a secret between them.

"What about you Sam?" Elizabeth asks him.

"Me, well…" Sam trails off looking to Emma who is smiling at him, "I think I might be staying here for a while too."

The team look to one another remembering all the memories they have had. "Hey! I have an idea." Joshua tells them, "how about we all meet back here in this town one year from now. Like a reunion. What do you say?"

Everyone smiles and agrees. In the morning they will go their separate ways always remembering the day they became The Magnificent Seven.


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.**

 **Thank you for staying with me through my story! This is the last chapter. I am so happy to be done, and I hope you have enjoyed The Stallion!** **J**

 **Epilogue – One Year Later**

Akira was sick and tired of being pregnant. She was about seven months along, when her husband reminded her about the reunion with the other members of their group. Being heavily pregnant and not being able to ride a horse they had to borrow a cart, and spend the three week journey to Rose Creek in absolute hell. Why she decided to have a child was completely lost on her, and Akira promised herself she would not be having a second.

When they finally arrived in the town of Rose Creek Akira was now eight months pregnant and in her opinion as big as a house. Elizabeth was the first to greet them, when they arrived. Akira and Red would be staying with her and Joshua during their time since they had built a large house with several bedrooms that Joshua had said was for when they had lots of kids. Elizabeth led them into the house to the cries of Elizabeth and Joshua's three month old son, Matthew.

Akira couldn't help but fawn over the little boy who was the spitting image of his father. His dark brown hair and nose being the same as his mom.

"So how is it," Akira asks, "being a mother? Do you enjoy it?"

"Well I sure hope so, since we have another one on the way!" Elizabeth smiles placing her hand on her still small stomach, "I hope this one is a little girl."

At that moment Joshua comes in from his job running the mine. The federal government had come in to taken it over and put Josh and Sam in charge of the day to day work. It was a much better situation. Joshua walks over to Elizabeth kisses her on the lips, and grabs Matthew from the crib. You can tell the two are just in love with each other, the way Matthew lights up when he walks in the door.

"Red! Akira!" Josh shouts, "How have you two been? Getting busy I see?" he mentions to Akira's growing stomach.

"Joshua!" Elizabeth shouts slapping his arm.

"What!" he says, rubbing his arm.

"It's alright Elizabeth," Akira tells her, "he can't really judge you have a three month old and are already pregnant again," she tells them.

"Touché" Joshua agrees.

"Hola!" someone shouts from outside the door, "Can we come in?" Elizabeth races to the door.

"AUTUMN!" she shouts running into her friends arms.

"Hey! What about me?" Vasquez teases holding a small baby in his arms.

"Buddy!" Joshua shouts to him, spooking the baby in his friend's arms causing her to cry.

Vasquez begins speaking to the baby rapidly in Spanish and she calms down almost instantly, small arms reaching out for her mom. Autumn takes the little girl from her husband and begins to rock her in her arms.

"Come on inside." Elizabeth says to them.

When inside Akira and Red greet the others with hugs and handshakes, and they all sit down together.  
"So what's her name?" Akira asks looking at the tiny girl in Autumn's arms.

"Maria," she tells them. Vasquez looks on proudly at his daughter and wife.

"Honey, why don't you hand me Matthew and you men can go talk outside?" Elizabeth asks her husband taking the baby from his arms, "Is Sam and Emma still coming for dinner?"

"I think so, he had to go home and bathe but said they would be coming over." He tells her dropping a kiss to her head and Matthews.

Red, and Vasquez follow him outside, and the women begin to tell each other about their new lives. Autumn lives in Mexico with her husband and newborn daughter. They own a cattle ranch bought with his money from being an outlaw and have several people who work for them, who are watching the ranch for them while they are gone.

Akira and Red found the Nomads in the White Mountains and have a home there among the people. Red was recently named leader of the group, and while they are gone the second in charge watches and protects the people.

Elizabeth and Joshua built their house, and he grew his career working for the mine. They want to have as many children as possible and love being close to Emma and Sam. Speak of the devil Emma enters with a small toddler, a child she had made with Matthew. The other women stand to greet her, and say hello to the little girl named Elizabeth after her aunt.

Sam stayed with Emma to help her rebuild the town, and when she found herself pregnant and alone with Matthew's baby Sam married her, and took care of her. They are now expecting a child of their own.

As the women were chatting Akira feels a sharp pain in her stomach, and notices a leak between her legs.  
"Oh my god!" she shouts startling the others, "I think the baby is coming!"

"The doctor is out of town till next week," Elizabeth tells her, "I guess we will be delivering this baby!" Elizabeth says looking at the other two women.

Akira lets out a shriek of pain, and Red runs into the house looking at his wife in panic.

"BABY COMING!" she screams at him, holding his hand in a death grip.

"We need to get her upstairs," Elizabeth instructs the men, who lift Akira and carry her up the stairs. "We need hot water, and blankets," she instructs the other two women who run to the kitchen.

When the women enter the bedroom, Elizabeth and the others hand over their children to their husbands and shoo them from the room. Red Harvest goes to leave too and the women stop him.

"I would not have made it through labor without my husband, you need to stay and help her!" Emma yells at him.

Red clearly out of his element returns to his wife's side and begins speaking to her calmly in a combination of Apache, Comanche, and English.

The women make quick work and four hours later, Akira and Red Harvest now have a son of their own. They name him Jack Little Bear. For their friend and fallen comrade Jack Horne.

The group gathers back into the room and say a prayer together. Thanking their friends who have died for them, and thanking god they lived to see another day.

THE END


End file.
